Dying For Love
by crappydestielfanfics
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel only to find Cas injured and fighting to stay awake. Scared Cas will die, Dean says something he had been meaning to say for awhile.


"Cas! What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he entered the motel room.

Before him he saw the Angel lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His wings were out but they were bent, cut up, and feathers were falling out.

He ran over, dropping his things on the floor and bent over pulling Cas into his arms.  
>"Cas, Cas! Please, are you ok? Cas!"<p>

Dean tried to get a response from Cas, but he was out cold. Gathering the sheets from the beg, Dean found the largest wounds, in Cas's abdomen, applied pressure, and prayed it would be enough.

Dean felt his heart sinking as he watched Cas's lifeless face. He felt Cas's blood slowly leak onto his pants and shirt as he held the Angel closer. Dean felt myself losing hope as his eyes filled with tears. His body felt heavy and cold. He was losing what he cared about most and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Please Cas," Dean pled, as tears began falling out, "you can't leave me. Please." His sobs came harder and he saw his tears fall onto Cas's face.

"I c-ant't do thinks without you." His body shook as it filled with a sinking pain. He felt like it was over, he felt as if there was no life in him either

. "Cas please," Dean cried, he thought it would be his last chance to tell him how he truly felt, "I love you." His head fell and he pulled Cas all the way in so he was pressed against his chest.

Dean just sat there crying with Cas in his arms. His life was over.

Cas didn't remember what had happened. He knew he was attacked and he knew it was bad. It took all he had in him to transport himself back to the motel. He had thought it would be his one opportunity to save himself.

As Cas regained consciousness, he felt something warm wrap around him. He felt pain rip through his body as he struggled to gain an understanding of where he was, and what was happening. He heard someone speaking, but couldn't understand what they were saying. Castiel kept trying to say something, to make whoever was there aware that he was alive. He felt something warm drop and pool on his face, "please" he heard. He tried to respond, to make some sort of movement, "love you…"

Cas lifted his eyes solely and looked up. He saw Dean above him and felt this body being pulled closer into his arms. His body was filled with warmth as he whispered out, "Dean…"

Dean thought he heard something and loosened his hold on Cas, looking down at him. He saw the Angel's eyes flutter and close as he heard him whisper his name. "Cas CAS!" Dean exclaimed shooting up and carrying Cas onto the bed. He placed him down lightly and went to grab some towels to use to stop the bleeding.

"Dean- wait." He heard Cas chock out. Dean quickly returned to his side looking into his scared eyes.

"I need- y-ou pray." Dean wasn't sure is he understood, but he started to pray. He asked God to help Cas, to save him. He asked God to take him instead. He tried to plead, giving God many examples of when Cas saved others and risked his life for humanity, God's children. He felt Cas grab his hand as he started thanking God for sending Castiel to him in the first place. He suddenly felt a wave of heat fill him though Cas's hand as he opened his eyes to see a white glow emanating from Cas.

Castiel needed Dean's prayer along with his own in order to be filled with enough extra grace to heal. He knew they would have to pray hard, and it worked. He felt a wave of heat rush through him and felt his body heal. He squeezed Dean's hand and looked at him when it was over. "Thank you Dean," Cas whispered letting his thumb rub across Dean's hand. He loved Dean, more than anyone he had ever known. His thoughts flashed back to when he was just regaining consciousness, wrapped in Dean's arms. He thought he had heard Dean say that he loved Cas, but maybe he was wrong.

Dean quickly thanked a God as he looked at Castiel, finally healed. He felt the Angel squeeze his hand and felt a rush of emotion run through him. He loved Cas, and he knew he needed to let him know. He placed his hand on the other man's hip.

Cas felt Dean's hand on his hip and knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. He reached his arm up and grabbed Dean's jaw. He pulled the other man in and placed a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

Dean was shocked and almost couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't think Cas had heard him before but maybe he had. He reciprocated the kiss and felt his heart swell. After a few moments he pulled back saying, "Cas, I love you." Castiel pulled Dean in and began kissing him with more passion. Dean felt the Angel gently nudge at his lips and he let him in. He felt Cas pull at his hair as their kiss depend and grew with passion. Dean let a moan escape his lips as he pulled back for some air.

Castiel let his head drop back down onto the pillow. He was more happy than he had ever been before. His body was abuzz with emotion. Looking up at Dean he said, "I love you too." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his mind was racing and his heart was beating quickly, but his body was exhausted.

Castiel woke to arms wrapped around him. He rolled over and saw Dean asleep next to him their bodies intertwined. Cas smiled and pulled his hands through Dean's hair noticing how soft it felt sliding across his fingers. Dean's eyes slowly opened up and a smile filled his face. "Hey Cas," Dean said, "feeling better?"

Cas leaned over and softly kissed Dean on the lips, "much better," he said, "and thank you, really." Cas brought his hand down to Dean's face and let his fingers trace over his jaw. "I almost died Dean." Cas said softly, his face turning sullen, "if you didn't come- you hadn't prayed…"

Dean didn't like when Cas looked sad, he reached over and pulled Cas on top of him. "But I did show up, and I did pray." He pulled him down kissing him, "I love you Cas, I would do anything to save you."

Cas didn't say anything, but he smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean. His hands pulled through Dean's hair and across his jaw. He felt Dean's hands settle on his hips and one of them slowly slid up his back. Their kiss deepened and Dean began trailing his kisses across Cas's jaw and down to his neck. Cas let out a gasp as Dean lightly sucked on his neck. Dean's hands began pulling off Cas's coat and tugging his shirt out of the hem of his pants. Castiel slid his hands under Dean's shirt and felt the muscles ripple below him. Dean brought his lips back to Cas's and began unbuttoning the Angel's shirt. Cas moved his hands up and they grazed Dean's nipple. Dean arched up and moaned. Cas felt Dean's hardening erection rub against his own and he ground them down seeking more contact.

Dean removed Cas's shirt and traced his fingers across his back feeling the spot where Cas's wings came out. He moved one hand around and began playing with the Angel's nipple causing him to moan and squirm with pleasure. As Dean played with his nipple and the spot on Cas's back, Cas let out a loud moan and straightened up as his wings thrust out.

Dean was surprised by the wings but he loved them, "You're beautiful Cas," Dean said as he pulled Cas in kissing him. Dean began undoing Cas's belt and threw it onto the ground. Cas fumbled with Dean's shirt and pulled it off before unbuttoning his jeans. Cas gasped as Dean slowly pulled down his zipper and slipped his hand down Cas's pants. He felt his hips buck as he ground his dick into Dean's hand. "Dean-" Cas moaned, "please."

Cas removed his pants as Dean did the same. Cas climbed back onto Dean kissing him desperately. Dean lowered his hand and wrapped his hand around Cas's cock. He began moving his hand across his dick and he watched Cas face fill with pleasure. Soon he brought his length into his hand and rubbed the two together. Cas let out a moan and began rocking his hips in response.

"Please," Cas moaned before rubbing his fingers over Dean's nipples. Dean felt a wave of pleasure rush through him and pool in his abdomen. "Plea-se what?" Dean breathed looking up at Cas, "Fuck me," Cas quickly said as his head shot back feeling his cock rush with pleasure.  
>"Are you sure?" Dean asked bringing his hands to Cas's hips. "Yes." Cas answered with desire in his eyes.<p>

Dean bent over Cas bringing his face close to the Angel's cock. He slowly placed it in his mouth savouring the taste and feeling. Hy slowly went deeper as he let his tongue lick across the skin. Cas grabbed his hair and forcefully pushed him down farther as he moaned and bucked up his hips. Dean brought his hand to Cas's hole and began circling it and playing with Cas.

"Oh God!" He heard Cas say as he slowly pushed one finger into him. He began working it in and getting Cas used to having something inside him. He soon placed a second finger into the tight hole as Cas squirmed.

Releasing Cas's cock from his mouth Dean asked, "are you ok?"

"Y-yes…" Cas managed to get out as he felt Dean beginning to loosen him up.

Dean smiled and began pushing his fingers in deeper. Suddenly a wave of pleasure erupted through Cas's body making him arch his back and thrust his hips searching for more. He let out a cry of pleasure and Dean knew he was ready.

"Please fuck me n-ow," Cas pled as Dean positioned himself at Cas's hole. He slowly sunk in gasping as his dick entered the tight space. He slowly began thrusting forward slowly and eventually picked up more speed as they both began moaning and their breathing shortened. Dean placed his hands on Cas's shoulders to brace himself and Cas reached up lacing his fingers through Dean's hair pulling him down into a kiss.

Their bodies moved together as the pleasure built in side them both. Dean knew he was close but wasn't sure what Cas wanted him to do. "Cas- he moaned," I-I'm c-clo-se," he said thrusting forward, "do you w-ant me to-?"

"Yes." Cas said with desire in his voice. Dean began thrusting harder and faster as he felt the pleasure building up. He was grasping and moaning as he trusted. Suddenly with one strong movement his back arched and his head shot back as he moaned Cas's name.

Castiel felt his body fill with a warmth that came from Dean. The feeling was enough to send him over the edge. His back arched off the bed and his hips bucked forward causing Dean's dick to hit his prostate even harder. Cas felt as if his body was overflowing with pleasure that kept coming as he felt a warm liquid hit his chest. After a few moments he felt Dean pull out and saw him bend over his chest. Dean began licking up Cas's cum before coming up to kiss the Angel.

"I love you Dean," Cas whispered pulling away from the kiss. "God Cas, I love you so much," Dean answered placing a small kiss on his lips before lying down next to the man he loved, wrapping him in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
